


Давай сегодня (завтра нас с тобой уже не будет здесь)

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, New Year Traditions, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: Просто игра, просто клуб, просто юношеская влюбленность, которые, Кей сам не понимает как и когда, превратились в заветное желание.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 57





	Давай сегодня (завтра нас с тобой уже не будет здесь)

**Author's Note:**

> Название заимствовано из песни группы "Пятница".
> 
> Работа написана в рамках новогоднего флешмоба на фикбуке.

Мяч взлетает над сеткой снова и снова, мелькает в глазах пестрым росчерком, и Кей бросается к нему, но в последнее мгновение теряется — он атакует или блокирует? Все смешивается, мяч будто дразнится, висит над сеткой — попробуй достань! — Кей тянется к нему и просыпается, едва не завалившись в проход между сидениями. Сонно смаргивает, трет глаза; все как всегда после пары дней в Токио, под завязку заполненных тренировками и товарищескими матчами: мяч словно приклеился на тыльную сторону век, и стоит задремать, как ты снова оказываешься на площадке.

— Цукки? — бормочет Ямагучи, которого Кей своим резким движением тоже разбудил.

— Спи, все нормально. — Язык не слушается, тело кажется ватным, уютным одеялом. В него хочется завернуться поплотнее и не шевелиться до самого дома. 

Автобус спит. Самые неугомонные выключились первыми, а теперь даже первогодки, слишком возбужденные после матчей и потому болтавшие без умолку, успокоились. Голова Ячи безвольно свесилась на плечо — в проходе торчит светлая макушка. С задних сидений доносится дружный храп.

За окном автобуса течет рекой осенняя мешанина цветов; без очков — Кей убрал их в рюкзак, понимая, что заснет, едва Токио останется позади, — невозможно понять, далеко ли они отъехали от столицы и где находятся. Некоторое время он просто смотрит на проносящийся мимо пейзаж, взгляд тонет в изобилии желтого, красного, багрового. Неумолимо клонит в сон, и, повозившись, Кей снова прикрывает глаза, но даже под веками продолжают скользить яркие пятна.

Они разгораются все сильнее, согревают щеки, разносят тепло по всему телу, вспыхивают в чужих глазах огненными искрами и расцветают под губами малиновыми, жадными следами. Желание теснит грудь, просится наружу, свивается багряными всполохами в животе, стекает янтарными каплями с кончиков пальцев на смуглую кожу. Кей гладит упругие мышцы, зарывается лицом в непослушные волосы, вдыхает душную осеннюю ночь, тонет в горячем, красном, топит в нем собственную неуверенность, отдающую желтым на языке.

— Ке-е-ей, — чужой хриплый шепот перехватывает горло, касается пересохших губ, вибрирует в затылке и стекает по позвоночнику, расходится багровым цунами по всем мышцам, заставляя вздрагивать.

— Цукки, Цукки! — встревоженно шепчет Ямагучи и тихонько трясет за плечо, вырывая из сна. Кей чувствует глухое раздражение — просыпаться совсем не хочется.

— Что? Приехали? — бормочет он. Голос не слушается.

— Нет, но я решил тебя разбудить — ты стонал во сне. Я испугался.

— Тц. — Кей выпрямляется в кресле, слегка потягиваясь и ощущая странную переполненность и опустошенность одновременно. — Я в порядке.

Ямагучи смотрит с осуждением: не верит. Кей снова закрывает глаза — так проще справиться с жаром, крадущимся к лицу. То, что Кей провел беспокойную ночь, Ямагучи и так знает, но о причинах спрашивать не решается. И на том спасибо, Кей уже устал от понимающих взглядов.

«Беспокойная ночь» — очень удобная отговорка и очень правдивая. Что именно беспокоило Кея и не давало спать, пусть каждый придумывает сам в меру своей фантазии. Остается надеяться, что фантазиям сокомандников далеко до реальности и даже самые смелые не посмеют вообразить, как жарко дышал Тецуро, спускаясь поцелуями все ниже по телу Кея, как вздрагивал и отчаянно жмурился от прикосновений, какие слова нашептывал, когда они, утомленные, проваливались в короткую дремоту. 

Кей уже и сам не понимает, спит или грезит наяву, он здесь и одновременно — где-то вне реальности. Слышно, как Такеда и Укай что-то обсуждают вполголоса, как рядом возится Ямагучи, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее и еще немного поспать, шуршание шин по асфальту, приглушенную музыку по радио, но нет сил пошевелиться: все тело, каждая клеточка, еще наполнено тяжестью чужого тела, прижимающего его к постели. 

Тецуро такой порывистый, отзывчивый, что Кей и сейчас от воспоминаний проваливается в холодный водоворот возбуждения, так что кожа покрывается мурашками и горло перехватывает. Как они вытерпели два года, непонятно. Но больше всего сейчас волнует другое: как теперь вынести оставшиеся до выпуска полгода? Или хотя бы время до того, как Карасуно, возможно, снова поедет в Токио — на товарищеские игры и Весенний турнир. Если поедет. 

Это было очень глупо, думает Кей. Решить, будто секс утолит жажду, преследовавшую их столько времени. Оказалось, это все равно что тушить пожар бензином — теперь все полыхает так, что зарево должно быть видно из самого Сэндая. И виноват в этом Кей.

Он прижимает ладони к щекам и трет лицо в надежде отогнать гнетущее чувство вины и непрошеное возбуждение.

— Далеко еще? — вполголоса спрашивает он, зная по тихому шевелению рядом, что Ямагучи еще не заснул.

— Часа два-три, всего полпути проехали. Тебе нехорошо? Ты, кажется, горишь. 

Так и есть, Кей горит.

— Ерунда. Укачало немного. — Глубоко вздохнув, он вытаскивает воду и пьет, словно это поможет погасить огонь внутри. Перед глазами немедленно встает картинка, как двигался вверх-вниз кадык Тецуро, когда тот, еще не выровняв дыхание после оргазма, жадно пил, проливая воду на грудь.

«Будешь?» — подал бутылку, улыбаясь так ярко и счастливо, что сердце замерло. Кей протянул в ответ руку, схватил его за запястье и привлек к себе, слизывая прохладные капли с лица и губ, сцеловывая улыбку. Кажется, она так и осталась во вкусе воды, Кей и сейчас чувствует ее на языке. И сгорает.

— Попросить остановиться? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Ямагучи. — Может, надо подышать свежим воздухом.

Кею надо подрочить, а не подышать. И лучше не остановиться, а вернуться назад, в Токио. Но раз нельзя, стоит поскорее добраться до дома, чтобы в одиночестве своей комнаты предаться самоудовлетворению и самосожалению.

Покачав головой, Кей отворачивается и шире разводит колени, подогнув одну ногу под себя — давление в паху немного ослабевает, и дышать становится легче. 

И ведь не сказать, что было так уж заоблачно хорошо, особенно вначале… Но почему-то им все было мало, и чем ближе к утру, тем очевиднее становилось, что этой ночи, этого раза им не хватит. 

А теперь Кея преследует мысль, что отныне уже ничто не сможет вывести Тецуро из организма. Надо бы отвлечься, подумать про уроки завтра или почитать, или посмотреть запись сегодняшних матчей, которую сделала Ячи. Но Кей специально убрал телефон поглубже в рюкзак, чтобы не было соблазна поминутно проверять сообщения и не пришлось бы загоняться по поводу их отсутствия. Ямагучи еще спросил: «Поссорились?»

Последний год в школе был предсказуемо напряженным: последний шанс пробиться на Весенний межшкольный, выбор вуза, подготовка к экзаменам… И Тецуро. Все сплелось в такой тугой клубок, что Кей уже не понимает, что скрыто в сердцевине, что держит все эти нити вместе. 

Понимает, конечно, глупо себя обманывать. Любая из ниточек рано или поздно приведет к Тецуро. Да, хорошие оценки в школе — это хорошие рекомендации; отлично сданные экзамены — возможность поступить в хороший вуз; игра в команде, достойно показавшей себя на Национальном турнире, — весомый аргумент, чтобы склонить чашу предпочтений в пользу Кея, увесистый плюс к высоким оценкам. Ну а престижный вуз — это широкие карьерные возможности в будущем. Все это — тяжелая, но плодотворная работа ради собственного благополучия.

— Просто клуб, да? — спросил сегодня Тецуро, провожая Кея рано утром на электричку. Кей как раз рассказывал о командах, которые уже прошли отборочные в своих префектурах, размышлял, с кем из них с наибольшей вероятностью Карасуно сойдется ближе к финалу.

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь мне это припоминать? — буркнул Кей. Эта болтовня про волейбол давала возможность не говорить о главном — о том, что между ними произошло ночью. И о том, что всего через несколько минут им придется снова расстаться на неопределенное время.

— Никогда, — улыбка и золотая листва гингко в прищуренных глазах, тепло ладони, мимоходом тронувшей упавшие на лоб Кею волосы, голос, от которого все здравые мысли вылетают из головы.

Просто игра, просто клуб, просто юношеская влюбленность, которые, Кей сам не понимает как и когда, превратились в главную движущую силу. Кого благодарить за это — собственную глупость или Тецуро — и стоит ли благодарить, Кей тоже не знает. Слишком большое давление, слишком большая ответственность.

Поэтому он и сорвался в этот раз: жить грандиозными планами и строить песочные замки стало невыносимо.

Тецуро выглядел удивленным и встревоженным, когда открыл дверь и пропустил Кея в комнату. А тот сбросил сумку с плеча, прижал Тецуро к стене и целовал до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что обратной дороги нет. 

Кей зажмуривается, вспоминая жадные губы и потемневший взгляд, в котором хотелось утонуть.

— Цукки, эй, Цукки, просыпайся, приехали! — только услышав голос Ямагучи, Кей понимает, что снова провалился в сон, к счастью, на этот раз без сновидений. Несколько кресел уже опустели — девушек первыми отвезли домой, кое-кого высадили по дороге; Кей спал так крепко, что ничего не заметил. — Прости, что только сейчас разбудил, — добавляет Ямагучи, — звал тебя пару раз, но ты не реагировал.

— Ничего, — бубнит Кей, протирая глаза, и достает из сумки очки. Кое-как встает, морщась от того, как недовольно ноют мышцы, и только тут вспоминает про выключенный телефон. — Вот же… — следовало хотя бы маме написать, но Кей был так занят своими мыслями, что забыл обо всем на свете.

Пока Ямагучи разговаривает с Укаем про завтра, Кей торопливо пишет: «Уже приехали, скоро буду». В превью висит одно-единственное сообщение от Куроо, но его лучше отложить на потом, чтобы снова не выпасть из реальности. От перекрестка, где их высадили, до дома Кея всего метров двести; они с Ямагучи молчат всю дорогу, и только когда Кей поворачивается, чтобы попрощаться, тот спрашивает:

— Цукки, у тебя точно все в порядке? Ты с утра сам не свой… Места себе не находишь. Хочешь переночевать у меня? Расскажешь…

Кей на секунду застывает, буквально превращается в ледяную глыбу от одной мысли. Но берет себя в руки и, изобразив легкомысленную улыбку, треплет Ямагучи по плечу.

— Я в порядке, капитан-сама. Просто надо выспаться. Нам обоим надо, иди уже.

— Да, да, знаю я это твое «я в порядке», — Ямагучи по-прежнему смотрит с подозрением, но улыбка Кея, похоже немного его успокоила. — Зайду за тобой завтра как обычно.

— Естественно.

— И если увижу то же выражение лица, выложишь мне все — или я сам позвоню Куроо-сану.

— Окей, окей. Спокойной ночи, — торопливо махнув рукой, Кей отворачивается, с ужасом думая, что же у него с лицом? Мама — не Ямагучи, от нее взмахом руки и фальшивой улыбкой не отделаешься.

К счастью, дома Кея ждут новости: отец ночью возвращается из командировки, поэтому мама вовсю хлопочет на кухне, готовя его любимые закуски. На плите кипит бульон для рамэна, ужин уже накрыт, и даже за позднее сообщение Кею, похоже, не влетит. 

— Выглядишь уставшим, — замечает мама, ставя на стол очередную тарелочку — с темпурой, — и снова отходит к плите. Кей со вздохом благодарит.

— Я устал.

— Сильные соперники?

— Естественно, это же Токио.

Индикатор на телефоне мигает, напоминая о непрочитанном сообщении, а может, уже и не одном.

— Но вы же победите?

— Ма-ам… — Кей сыто приваливается к спинке стула и пытается взглядом изобразить укор. Бесполезно. Мама снова подходит к столу, ловко хватает кусок баклажана палочками Кея и подносит к его лицу.

— Вы с братом совсем разные. Аки всегда говорит: «Мы обязательно победим». А ты ничего не обещаешь, но… — Кей нарочито медленно жует баклажан, глядя исподлобья. Он терпеть не может, когда их с братом сравнивают. — Ой, все. Иди спать, ты невыносим! — мама наигранно хмурится, но ее хорошее настроение ничем не испортить — улыбка очень быстро возвращается.

Пользуясь возможностью улизнуть, Кей благодарит за ужин, целует маму в подставленную щеку и уходит к себе в комнату; телефон жжет ладонь.

Первое сообщение от Тецуро отправлено буквально через десять минут после их расставания утром:

«Уже скучаю. Бросай все и возвращайся вечером»

Второе — примерно полчаса назад, когда Тецуро, вероятно, увидел, что Кей снова в сети:

«Я совершил глупость. Надо было привязать тебя к кровати и оставить себе. Позвони, как сможешь»

На всякий случай Кей идет в ванную и включает воду. Уже через пару гудков на экране появляется размытая картинка, которая постепенно становится слишком радостным лицом Тецуро.

— Привет! Наконец-то дома?

— Ага, — слово приходится выталкивать из горла. Эти невозможные волосы, которые пальцы Кея помнят наизусть. Эти глаза, уставшие, покрасневшие, но такие яркие. Эта улыбка… Эти губы. Кей уже жалеет, что включил видео и что позвонил вообще. — Да, дома.

— А я до последнего надеялся, что вернусь из универа и застану тебя под дверью. Вот был бы сюрприз! 

— Размечтался, — невольно фыркает Кей.

— У меня тут день рождения намечается через месяц, — Тецуро не смотрит в камеру, делая вид, что с интересом разглядывает ногти.

— Да неужели?

— Угу. Это намек, если что, — снова взгляд в камеру, прищуренный, смешливый.

— Ага, жирный такой.

Тецуро смеется и сползает по стене, устраиваясь на подушке. Смотрит. Словно не насмотрелся за прошедшую ночь.

— Все как-то… по-другому, — наконец вздыхает он. — Иначе.

Да, иначе. Они только утром расстались, а Кею кажется, прошла неделя. Раньше их редкие встречи и созвоны оставляли будто бы небольшие ссадины — царапали, но не причиняли боли. Прошлая ночь похожа на глубокий порез — саднит и пульсирует. Даже взгляд Тецуро ощущается иначе. Другой уровень отношений, другая ответственность. 

Должно быть, Тецуро это тоже чувствует.

— Как вы сегодня отыграли? Как… ощущения после… ну… — он закусывает губу, а глаза так и сияют. — Это все же был твой первый раз. И второй. И третий, и…

— Два поражения, четыре победы, — перебивает Кей.

— Ого! Оказывается, я зря переживал.

— Зря. И я совсем не против продолжения.

Тецуро аж на локте привстает.

— Да ну? В таком случае, зачем откладывать? Ты же сейчас в ванной? Что на тебе надето?

Кей открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но в груди словно лопается тугой обруч, и он начинает смеяться. От внезапного облегчения, кажется, даже голова кружится. Или это от того, что кровь отхлынула…

— Я не буду этим заниматься, — выговаривает Кей сквозь смех, а сам прижимает ладонь к низу живота.

— Да ладно, тебе понравится! — лукаво улыбается Куроо и показывает, как приподнимает край футболки, открывая плоский живот и дорожку волос, уходящую за пояс джинсов. — У меня постель все еще пахнет тобой.

— Тецуро!

— Мне понравилось, как ты называл меня Тецу, — тот обводит пальцем пупок, ведет выше, к соску. — Сделай это снова, — голос меняется, звучит глуше.

— Заставь меня, — улыбка не хочет уходить, но Кей уже сдается и кладет ладонь себе на пах.

— Ах так, ну хорошо, — в интонации Тецуро снова слышится смех. — Представь, что я меееедленно стягиваю с тебя шорты…

***

— Кей, куда ты? — вопрос мамы настигает Кея уже в дверном проеме.

— Надо кое-что сделать. Я быстро!

Кей почти уверен, что мама знает, зачем он решил сбежать из-за стола сразу после новогоднего каунтдауна, просто хочет посмотреть, как сын будет выкручиваться. К счастью, есть друзья, которые всегда прикроют спину.

— Ой, а можно мне еще тосикоси-собы? — встревает Ямагучи, отвлекая маму Кея и позволяя тому спокойно удалиться к себе в комнату.

Тецуро отвечает не сразу — видимо, тоже нужно было избавиться от любопытных.

— Привет! С Новым годом! — но поздравить умудряется первым.

— С Новым годом! — и Кею остается лишь договаривать следом. 

Тецуро смеется:

— Я быстрее!

— Это не соревнование, — хмурится Кей. Фоном слышны музыка и выкрики. — У вас гости? Тебя хватятся.

— А, не, все в порядке, это за окном. У нас только мы. Еще немного — и все пойдут спать, а я — к Кенме. Еще Бокуто собирался заглянуть, но гарантии нет. А у вас?

— Только мы и Ямагучи. Он как раз отвлекает моих разговорами, так что я не могу задерживаться. 

— Жаль. Я бы хотел встретить с тобой рассвет.

— Скоро увидимся. Осталось чуть больше недели.

— Не могу дождаться.

Чуть больше, чем через неделю, они увидятся. Чуть больше, чем через неделю, Карасуно снова будет играть в Токийском дворце спорта, и Тецуро пообещал, что обязательно придет болеть за Кея. А если Карасуно продержится до последнего раунда, то в воскресенье вечером можно будет сбежать к Тецуро в общежитие — хотя бы на пару часов. 

Они не проговаривают этого, не превращают в четкий план, Кей не любит обещания, а Тецуро, зная это, не давит. Но оба полны волнующего предвкушения — Кей чувствует это в каждом слове, в каждой мимолетной паузе между фразами, в каждом чуть более долгом взгляде.

— Ммм, что это у тебя там? — за спиной Тецуро Кей замечает что-то яркое, красно-черно-белое, напоминающее цветами игровую форму Некомы.

— Где? — Тецуро оглядывается, и пятно уходит из поля зрения.

— У тебя на полке что-то… — Кея посещает догадка. — Погоди, это дарума?

— А, — видно, что Тецуро немного смущен, — ну да. Новый год же. — Он ерошит волосы и отводит взгляд.

— Да ладно. Ты в это веришь? — Кей вовсе не против хорошего сна в ночь с первого на второе, а пару раз Акитеру даже вытаскивал его на берег моря встречать рассвет нового года, но дарума — это уж совсем суеверие.

Тецуро молча улыбается в камеру, а потом переключается с фронталки, и перед Кеем предстает красно-черно-белый дарума с одним нарисованным глазом. Ради этой огромной неваляшки Тецуро сдвинул учебники и тетради в сторону. Кей уже собирается пошутить над его стариковскими привычками, но слова замирают на языке: на подбородке дарумы рукой Тецуро выведены иероглифы «железо» и «светлячок». «ТецуКей».

Чуть больше, чем через неделю — Весенний турнир, последний для Кея, потому что еще через неделю ему предстоит сдавать вступительные экзамены. Кей не знает, что загадал Тецуро, и никогда ничего не обещал ему, но, наверное, им понадобится любая поддержка. Даже если это помощь бумажного дарумы.

— Симпатяга, — наконец говорит Кей, и лицо Тецуро, который уже снова переключил камеру, озаряет улыбка, похожая на новогодний рассвет. — На тебя похож, такой же одноглазый.

— Вот! Я говорил, что тебе понравится, а Кенма меня высмеял. А с двумя глазами будет вообще красавчик, увидишь!

Пальцы теплеют: хочется дотянуться до него, провести по щеке, коснуться уголка губ.

— Конечно, — говорит Кей. В конце концов, если в этом году желание не исполнится, можно будет нарисовать даруме челку, как у Тецуро. — Конечно.


End file.
